Faculty at the University of Pittsburgh propose to develop a University-wide framework program that will be designated as the Interdisciplinary Curriculum in Global Health Training (INCIGHT) Program. The overall objective of the INCIGHT program is to prepare the next generation of scientists, physicians, policy makers and lawyers to tackle the global health crisis in an interdisciplinary manner. The proposed INCIGHT program will integrate certificate programs in global health from the four participating Schools: Public Health, Medicine, Public and International Affairs, and Law by developing three new core courses, a series of workshops, and field study abroad. The INCIGHT program is expected to produce the next generation of investigators with high quality, cutting edge multidisciplinary training in public health, and the medical, policy and legal issues of global health which are essential to improve the health of the world population. Trainees in the INCIGHT Program will participate through the Global Health-related Certificate Programs of the collaborating Schools. They will be selected from the relatively large pool of eligible students and medical residents/fellows based on their strong academic record. Special efforts will be made to enroll underrepresented minority participants in collaboration with minority recruitment officers at the University of Pittsburgh. Faculty for the program will come from these four Schools and will be selected on strict criteria based on their past record of research, training and service in global health. Proposed new courses include: Critical Issues in Global Health, Global Health Policy and a capstone course, Transforming Global Health Education into Action. Workshop topics will cut across all four participating Schools. The INCIGHT Program will be administered under the leadership of the Program Director, Dr. Phalguni Gupta, with the help of a steering committee composed of senior and junior training faculty who are involved in global health research, training and service. The proposed new courses and the workshops will form the necessary glue to bond the certificate programs at four Schools to make the INCIGHT program successful. Furthermore, the INCIGHT Program will enhance interactions between faculty and students involved in global health in these participating Schools, while stimulating interest among students outside the 4 Schools who might never have considered the field or even been aware of its existence. Faculty at the University of Pittsburgh propose to develop a university wide Interdisciplinary Curriculum in Global Health Training (INCIGHT) program that will integrate certificate programs in global health from the four participating Schools: Public Health, Medicine, Public and International Affairs, and Law by offering three new core courses, a series of workshops, and field study abroad. The INCIGHT program is expected to produce the next generation of investigators with high quality, cutting edge multidisciplinary training in public health, and the medical, policy and legal issues of global health which are essential to improve the health of the world population.